Legendary Creatures
thumb|500px|right|all legendary creatures in EO2 Many legendary creatures are seen in both Endless Ocean. There are only two in the first game, but there are more in the second game. In Endless Ocean 2, they can be found in the Other Fauna section of the Marine Encyclopedia. You can tell which ones are legendary as they have no scientific name. Endless Ocean Ancient Mother/White Mother-This large creature is said thought to be a new speicies of whale and is at the end of the story's main plot. Seen at the Great Drop-Off. Magu Tapa- A giant Great White Shark that appears in the Ship's Graveyard all year round at night Endless Ocean 2 Ice Cupid- A giant Sea Angel under a glow in the North Coast of Canada Ailouros Pearl- A white red streaked Box Crab found under a glow in Valka Castle Grave Keeper- A giant Giant Isopod seen in the Southern Twin Cave in the Zahhab Region Depths Gungnir- A fast and colorful Indo-Pacific Sailfish found in Ciceros Strait in the daytime Phantom- A jet-black Manta Ray found in the Mermaid's Ballroom in Valka Castle at night Apollo- A gold Ocean Sunfish found at Deep Hole at night Lady Dorthea/Divine Gift- A giant and colorful Great Sturgeon found around the wreck of the Falmingo (where the Great White Sharks lurk) Golden Catfish- A gold Pirabia Catfish found near the entrence to the Temple in the Cortica River, Upstream Pelago Crocodile/Paoul Crocodile- A Crocodile found on the land area oh H-8 in Gatama Atoll in the daytime King Gigide- A Spectacled Caiman found inside the temple in the Cortica River, Upstream Mama Cortica- A giant Amazonian Manatee in Queen's Lake when it's raining in the Cortica River, Midstream Leo/Arthur- A giant Leopard Seal in the Iceberg Cavern Snowball/Snowy- An albino Rockhopper Penguin found on the A-4 ice hole during a snow storm in the Weddell Sea Big Bobby- A giant Emperor Penguin found on the A-4 ice hole in the Weddell Sea (dissappears during a snow storm) Kraken Jr- A giant Giant Squid found in the Cavern of the Gods in the Altar of Isis (easy to be confused with the Pillars of Shadow) Living Fossil/Emperor- A giant Coelacanth found in the Cavern of the Gods in the Pillars of Shadow Cacao Maharaja/Cocoa Maharaja- A giant Green Sea Turtle in Gatama Atoll in the daytime only Thanatos- a giant Great White Shark in the Wreck of the Emerald Lady and outside Valka Castle Black Harbinger- A jet-black Humpback Whale found in the Spring Garden of Gatama Atoll during a Spring Tide on the morning or night of a new moon Leviathan- An albino Sperm Whale found in the Super Drop-Off of Zahhab Region in the daytime only White Mother (Ancient Mother on US version)- An albino Blue Whale seen in the North Coast of Canada after recieving a whale ornament on your beach Singing Dragon- Whales seen at the end of story's main plot. After that, they are seen in the Cavern of the Gods in the Pillars of Light Okeanos's Guardian/Okeanos' Guardian- A large (and rather ugly) Goblin Shark found in the Pillars of Shadow in the Cavern of the Gods at night only Anomalocarus- A prehistoric Arthropod seen outside Valka Castle Cameroceras- A prehistoric orthocone (or "straight-shelled nautiloid") cephalopod seen outside Zahhab Region where it can't be focused on Sea Serpent- An Elasmosaurus seen outside Ciceros Strait where it can't be focused on Criticism Some players don't like the legendary animals(without the prehistoric animals)because they are color changes or big sizes